


Gabriel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is telling his version of his life in his point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving credit to friends of mine. Molli is a character that a friend made. Gigi is a character a friend made. These are not my characters. I use them with permission from them. Ty Molli and Kourtney.

People to understand our point of view. You must know that the stories do not even touch what us brothers went through. I should be dead right now. I however, know my brother Lucifer is very smart. I switched my  
angel sword with one that I made with a soda can. I never carry the one that can kill me. Hellooo it can kill me. I put that thing as far away from me as possible unless I need it. I was laying low in heaven when Metatron or  
Meta Douche as I call him. He made all us angels fall to earth.

While visiting I had acquired a porn business. The Casa Erotica empire was popular. Sleazy, I know but an angel has to get by. So now I live in a semi mansion in LA built into a cliff. I love the smell of the ocean and candy in the morning. Don't you?  
Stupid Castiel had to get mixed up with the Winchesters. I love my brother so because of Meta douche I had to follow his script. I am now routing for them chuckleheads to get rid of this scum bag. I keep hoping our father will smite him and take back the kingdom. I am hoping I can stay here. I was enjoying taking in wayward women and making them into Porno stars. I was trying not to deal with my family and my problems. I would however have to deal with my feelings for one certain Demi Goddess named Ari. And that fact that that one chucklehead Sam was dating my daughter Gigi from Svava (A dragon slayer and Valkyrie) When I first met Svava I had been interested in Ari. Ari was a redheaded Demigod daughter of Zeus and her mother was a dragon slayer. (Svava's mother) She had blonde streaks and breast that were perfect. Well her legs I could look at for days. That petite women had me at go. As soon as I met Svava I got my head turned. I never understood that until now. Or A certain witch friend helped me remember.

I met Molli The witch and she helped me by hiding Gigi. She was a god send. She hid my little girl in Hell and exchange I would check up on her manDean. The other chucklehead. Molli knew I was having headaches on one of the times I came to see Gigi. Molli went into her cabinet and got her teas out. She handed me a cup. And I drank. It tasted ok but my memories came flooding back of how Svava had tricked Ari and I to drink potions or put it in our food. This potion made me love Svava over my true love Ari . I was mad but Ari was a danger to my little girl. Until recently , I had not seen Ari in 20 years. She was still beautiful. Goddesses do not age after they hit their 20's. Kinda like us angels.

Now here I was thinking on how to move my main business to my other house just back on my property. I had to get a new leading man blah, blah. Ari popped in as she has done for the last month since we got back together. We wasted no time. I used to be an angel who could not get enough of women and now all I thought of was this one. Plus she was so irresistible. She had on a mini skirt with stripper pumps. She was humoring me,because our deal was if I had to get another leading man she had to make me personal porno when I could not be with her.

"So where do you want me?" She asked taking her white linen shirt and tying it in the front. She was such a cute school girl.

"I want you bent over the bed but no really just get on the couch and I will take it from there ." I said

I got a paddle too. She acted her part a college girl getting tutored and I played the bad professor.

"That was wrong you will have to take your punishment." and I bent her over the couch and paddled her behind. I lifted up her skirt and and then took my hand and rubbed her ass too.

"Oh professor you are being bad , I should go ." She was acting over the top in the over exaggerated voice but she was not used to doing porno. I almost laughed.

" No you are mine " and I made a villain laugh rubbing my porn mustache

"oh no!" she exclaimed in a breathy voice.

"Oh yes" I said taking her and handcuffing her to my bed. she smiled

I had an idea and cut the scene I did not want to film this.

"What are you doing you made my do this corny thing." She was laughing uncontrollably

I ran to the fridge and got out an ice cube stuck it in my mouth and ran back. I stripped down and moved on to her kissing her. I removed her shirt unlatched her bra in the front and started licking her nipples with an ice cube in my mouth making the tips stand up. She was making purring sounds. I spun my tongue around the nipple and I had my hands making their way down. I slowly slid off her underwear and then played with the clit. I slipped my finger in her and she moaned. I kissed my way down to her core. I parted her lips with my tongue. I was loving the taste of her. I pushed my fingers into her. Working in another in as I licked until I could not take anymore. I had to be inside her. I removed the handcuffs and slid inside her making her moan some more. We got into and good rhythm but i pulled her off and tried to put her on top. 

She instead kissed me and worked her way down my body. She took my manhood into her mouth and worked it also. I was past the point of no return I came in her pretty little mouth. She swallowed all of it. We went at it all night.  
I awoke to her making breakfast. This was a good life. I like it on earth.


End file.
